The invention relates to a linear drive comprising a drive housing, in which drive means are located which are able to be driven to perform a linear movement and which are drivingly coupled with a linearly guided carriage or slide adapted to run externally on the drive housing, and stroke limiting means effective between the drive housing and the carriage, such limiting means including a first abutment arranged on the carriage and a first counter abutment, arranged on the housing, extending into the path of movement of the first abutment and overlapped by the carriage.